The Story of Jeff and Nick
by justtheaveragegleekypotterfan
Summary: Jeff isn't really sure about he is and he's jealous about Kurt and Blaine's relationship. He really likes this guy named Nick.


It started out as just a lovely day at glee club rehearsal in Dalton Academy. Blaine was singing a solo. Kurt was fawning over Blaine. All of the other Warbler boys were singing in the background. Everything seemed to be in its place. Well, almost everything. One of the younger boys, Jeff, had something else on his mind.

Thoughts were flying through his head while his face remained expressionless as the Warblers were singing some Katy Perry song. Jeff was thinking about a pretty touchy subject: his sexuality. He really didn't know who he was anymore. He started having strange feelings for a boy who was also a Warbler. His name was Nick.

Nick was fairly new to the Warblers. He had just transferred to Dalton because he had the same problem as Kurt; he got seriously harassed for being in the glee club at his school. He was accused of being gay and all of these other names. After awhile, Nick couldn't take it anymore and he decided to move to a more respectable school: Dalton Academy. Nick loved it there. Everyone liked each other equally, and no one was above anyone else. Most of all, Nick loved being a Warbler. It gave him meaning to his life.

Anyway, Jeff had been thinking about Nick for awhile now. Jeff didn't know where these thoughts came from. They just kept on coming. At school, during glee rehearsal, and even in his dreams. Jeff couldn't get Nick out of his mind. Jeff hadn't thought that he was gay before the thoughts of Nick occurred. He hadn't really thought about his sexuality. After all, there really was no need to. Jeff would be accepted by his classmates no matter what he was.

After a few days of Jeff just spacing out, Wes, one of the Warbler's council members, noticed that Jeff didn't seem to be paying attention to the things the other boys were doing during rehearsal. Wes decided that he should confront Jeff about this.

"Hey, Jeff!" Wes said with an unfortunately high amount of pep.

"Hey," Jeff said with a puzzled look on his face.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. I've noticed that lately that your mind doesn't seem to be at rehearsal. You don't seem to be paying attention. Is something wrong? You know that you can talk to any of us about anything, right?" Wes questioned with concern on his face.

"Yeah, I know that. But the things that I'm thinking about aren't really things I would like to discuss with anyone else," Jeff uttered in a sarcastic, teen angst-y way.

"Okay," said Wes. "Then your mind needs to be focusing on what we are doing. Regionals are coming up soon, and we still didn't pick the solos Blaine is going to sing yet!"

"Whatever."

Jeff attempted to pay attention, but it didn't work out. At the end of rehearsal, everyone was packing up when something magical happened. Jeff was staring awkwardly at Nick, as usual, when Nick looked up and glanced at Jeff. Nick gave Jeff the sort of half smile that would make anyone's legs feel like jelly. And boy, did Jeff feel that way. Every part of Jeff's body melted as if it were underneath some industrial sized heating lamp. Jeff's pulse began to race. His pupils grew large. Jeff was sure now that he was in love. He needed to talk to Nick about this.

Days went by, and Jeff couldn't pull himself together to talk to Nick. He just couldn't do it. He tried his hardest, but it was impossible. Nick's wonderful hazel eyes scared him away every time Jeff went to confront him. He decided that it would be better to text him. He did just that.

(Later that night)

Jeff: Hey wats up?

Nick: Nm. Just chillin and watchin tv

Jeff: Oh cool me 2. Hey can I ask u somethin kinda personal?

Nick: Yea, sure. We're pretty good friends and all.

Jeff: Ok, well, how should I ask this? R u gay?

(Nick didn't reply for about 15 minutes)

Nick: Ur right. Thats pretty personal bro but I'll tell u if u really wanna kno.

Jeff: I really wanna know. Can u tell me?

(Another five minutes goes by)

Nick: Ok, truth is, lately Ive been feeling like I dont know myself anymore.

Jeff: ...me too

Nick: Yea, so Ive been having these feelings for a guy that I cant explain.

Jeff: Like wat?

Nick: Like, like I want him.

Jeff: Ive been feeling the same way about a guy too.

Nick: Wait, so u think u may be gay 2?

Jeff: Yea, I feel pretty much exactly how ur feeling.

Nick: omg really? Well at least I have someone to talk 2 about this stuff.

Jeff: I need someone 2 talk 2 too. So, whos that guy you like?

(10 minutes go by)

Jeff: ?

(20 minutes go by)

It was pretty obvious to Jeff that Nick wasn't going to text back. He decided to just ask Nick about it the next day. Unfortunately for Jeff, Nick wasn't there the next day. Nor was he there the day after. A week passed by and Nick was nowhere to be seen. Then finally, 10 days later, Jeff saw Nick coming in to school and went to talk to him.

"So, where've you been?" Jeff asked Nick in a sing-song voice.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you before my phone died. I was going on vacation in Florida for a little bit. Sorry I didn't tell you!" Nick said with truth.

"So you didn't just ignore my last text? Good! I thought you hated me or something," Giggled Jeff.

"Well, my phone died before I could get your last text and I lost my charger. I have no clue where it is."

"Oh..." Jeff said with confusion.

"What was that last text you sent me?" asked Nick. "I never got it."

"Hm," Jeff said acting like he didn't know. Jeff was afraid to ask it to him at the moment. "I'll tell you after rehearsal today, so no one will hear us. It's pretty personal."

"Okay. No prob," Nick said.

The boys went along with their (non-existing) classes as usual, although Jeff couldn't concentrate because he was so excited.

After rehearsal, Jeff met Nick as planned and they began to talk.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Nick questioned.

"I'm going to be very blunt about this," Jeff began, "Who is that guy you said you have feelings for?"

"Well," Nick stuttered, "It's-it's you."

Jeff's world suddenly turned into sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows. His heart was about to beat out of his chest. In his mind, Jeff was dancing ballet with a magical unicorn. He couldn't believe that this was actually reality.

"Wha-what?" was all Jeff could actually say.

"Oh, I made this awkward!" said Nick embarrassed, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm such an idiot! Urgh!"

"What I mean to say is," Jeff whispered, "I like you too. I like you a lot. Your big, hazel eyes make me want to die they are so gorgeous. And I'm pretty sure your smile could melt steel. You are a wonderful guy, Nick. And I-I just-I really like you."

"Are you serious? Really? I really like you too."

They went on and on about each other. It was easy to see that they were definitely in love.

"So," Nick began to say, "what do you-" Jeff cut him off.

"Shhh," Jeff spoke with such courage, "Not another word."

It was at that moment when they leaned in to kiss.


End file.
